


All Became Nothing

by mentality_crisis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, Football, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentality_crisis/pseuds/mentality_crisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about what might Julian tell Lewis after Holtby decided to leave Schalke-04 and Bundesliga at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Became Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if it is gen or slash. However, I hope you'll like this small drubble. The timeline is January 2013, when Lewis Holtby decided to change his club and his transfer from Schalke Gelsenkirchen to Tottenham Hotspur was completed.  
> Excuse me for the possible mistakes. This is my first work in English. One more time, I am sorry.
> 
> P.S. I am a Bayern-fan, I don't really like Schalke-04, but I thought it may be interesting to write something about Holtby and Draxler.

So all those words such as "You can rely on me", "I'll never let you go" and, at last, "I love you" became nothing.  
\- Listen, Lewis, - Julian said it so quiet that it was really difficult to hear. - Do you remember...  
No, he won't talk to him in a such way. Too much pain.  
The room fell silent.  
\- Remember what? - Lewis stopped in front of him and looked into the Draxler's eyes as if inviting him to continue the sentence.  
\- What did you want to say?  
\- Never mind.  
\- Do you really think I must feel guilty? Or embarrased? Or somehow else?  
\- Is it important? Well, if you are really interested, then... Yes! I think so! - Julian blurted. He was always polite and gentle so that no one could imagine him to flame up. But he suddenly became actually furious. His voice was trembling - maybe because of anger, but it was also possible he was just afraid of loss.  
\- But in case you think it's normal to forget all your promises, to betray the team, to betray our colours... To betray me, at last... Then there would be no problems with conscience for you!  
Lewis turned pale, but remained silent.  
\- May I go? - he asked in a few minutes.  
\- You have to. - answered Julian without any emotions. The outburst of rage robbed him of his last strength.  
\- Julian, I will... - Holtby was about to say "I will miss you", but broke it off. - Well, I hope... Hope to meet you at the national team.  
\- Be happy in England, - answered Schalke's midfielder shortly.  
And he didn't came to see him off.

So since that time Lewis Holtby plays wearing Tottenham colours. Julian Draxler stays in Schalke-04. With his teammates he resists the strongest teams like Bayern or Borussia Dortmund. Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult for him if Lewis Holtby stayed in Germany...


End file.
